


Wedding Band Gold

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, in which the team stays together and plays for 2 olympic game s, the foxes at the olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neil and Andrew are going in for their second olympic gold. Neil's shocked when he wins not just a gold medal, but a wedding band as well.





	Wedding Band Gold

They are at the Olympics, more specifically they’ve just won gold. Neil gets gatorade dumped all over him, Andrew gets at least half of it in the face.

 

Andrew looks disgusted but doesn’t retaliate. Neil lets his fingers wrap around Andrew’s and Neil smiles, actually fucking smiles.

 

Andrew had been looking nervous for a few days. They were at the Olympics for the second time so Neil passed it off as nothing.

 

They shower (together) and Neil lets his head rest on Andrew’s shoulder.

 

“I’m going to do something tonight.”

 

Neil lifts his head off Andrew’s shoulder, “Like what?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Neil kisses Andrew and sighs contentedly.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

They’re in front of easily one hundred thousand people. The whole world is watching them, and they’re on prime time tv in the States.

 

Which is why Neil thinks it’s a little strange that Andrew can’t keep his hand out of his pocket. It looks like he’s fidgeting with something.

 

The medal ceremony goes off without a hitch until the cameras are going to get their individual statements, Andrew follows Neil over to the huge cameras they have set up. Andrew and Neil are supposed to be talking to someone from ESPN but, Andrew whispers in his ear, “Don’t freak out.” 

 

Then… he gets down on one knee. A low hush falls over the stadium. The rest of their team is watching. The whole world is watching. 

 

“Neil, would you do me the incredible honor of marrying me?” 

 

Neil is shaking but has eyes only for Andrew. 

 

“Andrew…  _yes, yes_ , of course I’ll marry you.” 

 

Andrew slips on a gold band to Neil’s hand. 

 

The crowd goes wild, a hundred thousand people are cheering and they’re on global television. Andrew stands and slips an arm around Neil’s back, a constant, the most permanent fixture in Neil’s life.

 

They get back to their hotel room later that night, and he’s thankful they were able to get a room together. Neil was expecting Andrew to want to be with him,  _that way._  

 

They were so exhausted though they simply kissed and touched most of the night. 

 

Neil drifted off to sleep in his fiance’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments /Kudos/ Fangirling is all cool and much appreciated


End file.
